Living On Love
by KneazleXXX
Summary: Ginny and Harry's life after the war. From 3 years after the war to when the epilogue starts. My ideas on what could have happened between then. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Begining

Chapter 1- The Beginning

This was by far the best day in Ginny Weasley's life so far. She was sitting next to Harry, her head leaning against his shoulder. They were sitting under a large apple tree up on the top of the mountain near the Weasly's house. The view was gorgeous here. Beyond the Burrow you could see lots of trees and snow glistening on the branches. The sight of the wind blowing the snow off the trees gave it the perfect effect. Ginny sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She slipped her arm around his waist and kissed him back.

Her life has been complete after finding Harry alive after the huge wizarding war. They had gotten back together immediately after. During the past few years, Harry had proposed to Ginny and they were getting married in a four months. Even after being with Harry her whole life Ginny still cherished every moment with him.

Being alone here with Harry gave them both a chance to relax and forget about all the stress the wedding was causing. Mrs. Weasley was continuously running around the house asking Ginny and Harry about all of their plans even though they had explained everything that they were going to done. They had recently sent out all of their invitations to everyone they could think of. All they had left to do was pick out all the decorations and hire some wizards for the music.

As Ginny leaned back against Harry she remembered when they had first gotten together. It had been it Ginny's 6th year, right after they had won the Quidditch Cup. Harry and Ginny had been so happy that they kissed right there in front of the whole common room. After, they had taken a nice walk outside near the lake.

She looked up at Harry and asked him whether he remembered everything she had just thought of.

"Yes, I remember. That was the best day of my life."

He looked down into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, mine too," said Ginny. "And now we're about to get married."

Harry laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing," he said.

"Of course it's not. It's just, it happened so fast. I can hardly remember the last couple of years."

"I know what you mean," he responded, " And soon it will be Ron and Hermione's turn."

Ginny thought about this for a moment. Ron and Hermione had started dating a little while after her and Harry. After 3 years Ron still hadn't proposed to her but everyone knew he was going to soon. Ginny thought that maybe Ron would after her and Harry's wedding when everything started to calm down.

Harry looked down towards the Burrow and then checked his watch.

"I think we should go back down. They're probably all waiting for us," said Harry.

"All right," Ginny said reluctantly, "Mom pretty much invited everyone we know to supper tonight."

"Well its Christmas eve, of course she has," Harry finished.

Laughing they walked towards the Burrow, hand in hand.

Please R&R. I really would like to know what you thing of my story and if you have any ideas please tell me. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Christmas Dinner

Chapter 2- Christmas Dinner

Dinner that night was delicious. Mrs Weasley made all of Harry and Ginny's favourite along with some new dishes that Fleur had taught her. During the dinner everyone was laughing and chatting away happily. Since there were so many people they had set up two tables outside in the yard. When it started to get dark, George flicked his wand and lights appeared over the table, floating in mid air.

When it got late, everyone left except the ones who were staying at the Burrow overnight. Everyone went to bed at 11:30 that night since they were all excited for the next morning.

Ginny was woken up the next morning by a loud thud. She looked over at the bed Harry was sleeping in and she saw him sitting there on the floor. He saw her and started to laugh.

"Did you get and fall off your bed?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Yup, that's right," Harry replied still laughing, "I was dreaming of giant Blast-Ended Skrewts that were attacking the Burrow."

Since they couldn't get back to sleep after laughing so hard, they quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs and Mr Weasley were already up along with Bill and Alicia.

"Hello everyone," Ginny said while yawning.

"You two are up early," said Mrs Weasley, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeah," answered Ginny, "Harry woke me up when he fell off the bed."

Everyone started to laugh while Ginny helped herself to some toast.

"So Alicia, how's the baby coming??" asked Ginny.

Alicia, who was now 6 months pregnant, responded, "Oh not too bad, he's been kicking a lot lately but he's being good."

"Well zat's good," said Fleur who had just walked in the room, "When I 'ad Victoire all she would do waz kick and I could never sleep at night."

"All I'm nervous about is being a dad," said George who had also walked in the room, behind Fleur.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about," Mr. Weasley stated calmly, "You're a Weasley aren't you."

**Well, I'm really excited about the wedding and the baby and everything so if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Everyone please review!!**


	3. Christmas Storm

Chapter 3- The Christmas Storm

After everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, the whole crowd moved into the living room to open presents. It was a wonderful day. The snow glistened on the treetops and icicles hung on the branches. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Ginny chose a seat right next to Harry. He slipped his arm around her and she leaned against him. Bill walked to the tree and started handing out the presents. Victiore jumped up and down every time her name was called. Everyone laughed each time she did it. Ginny couldn't wait until she and Harry were married and had kids of their own. She wondered how good of a mother she would be.

Once everyone had opened their presents, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk. Mrs and Mr Weasley went in the kitchen along with Bill and Fleur. George and Alicia had to go back home along with Charlie and Chalice. After everyone was gone for at least an hour, Ginny and Harry decided to go find Ron and Hermione.

They bundled up in all of their winter clothes since it was quite chilly outside. After Mrs Weasley had given them almost all the scarves, mittens and hats in the house they walked outside. They saw two sets of footprints heading up towards the top of the mountain. They followed them for a short distance when it started to snow really hard. Not being able to see Ginny slipped and fell into Harry.

Harry caught her and asked, " Are you all right??"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost my footing," she replied.

"I think we should go back, it's too windy and I can't see a thing."

Ginny quickly agreed and headed back to the Burrow.

When they got inside everybody rushed up to them and helped them take off their layers of clothes. Mrs Weasley had already started to prepare some hot chocolate. She waved her wand and two mugs hovered in front of Ginny and Harry. They took their mugs thankfully and sat down in two chairs in the kitchen.

After they had warmed up quite a bit Ginny asked, "Did Ron and Hermione come back yet?"

Fleur looked up from the floor and answered, "No, not yet. Bill 'as gone out looking for zem."

Harry looked down at Ginny. He saw fear flicker through her eyes. He slipped his hand into hers and said, "They're probably fine. It's just a small storm, it will be done soon."

Hours went by and there was still no sign of Hermione, Ron or Bill. The storm had not stopped either, if anything it had gotten worse. When everyone had finished their fourth cup of hot chocolate Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

Harry breathed deeply. "I'm going out to try and find them," he answered.

Ginny gasped. "Oh no. Please don't. They'll be here soon, I know it."

"No Ginny, I want to go find them, I'll be fine."

Ginny looked into his green eyes. She knew that no matter what she said he would go anyways. They were his best friends and they were Ginny's too. She just wanted them to be safe with them in the Burrow.

"Ok," she whispered. "But please be careful, it's getting dark."

Harry looked around and pulled on all of his winter clothes.

"I'll be back soon," he announced. With a final glance at Ginny, he walked out the door.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story!! Please keep sending me your ideas!!**


	4. The Stormy Story

Chapter 4 – A Stormy Story

Around an hour later the wind stopped blowing and the snow stopped falling. Everywhere you looked there was snow on the ground and the roads and paths were icy. Ginny, Fleur, Mrs and Mr Weasley were still waiting for everyone to get back. The house was silent except for the sounds of someone impatiently tapping their foot on the floor or their fingers on the table. Ginny and Fleur were starting to get cranky for they had not moved in hours.

Fleur kept moving over to the window to check and see if anyone was coming. Ginny stood up and started to pace the room. It wasn't for another 45 minutes that anything happened. Fleur jumped up to check out the window, once again, but this time she screamed and ran outside. Ginny quickly followed her along with Mrs Weasley. There, coming down the hill was Ron, Hermione, Harry and Bill, all full of snow.

Ginny ran inside to put her shoes on. When she ran back out everyone was at the foot of the hill. She swiftly ran to where Harry was standing. He looked down at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. It did not matter to Ginny that she was only wearing a tee shirt, or that Harry was covered in snow. All that mattered was Harry being right there with her, safe and sound.

Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him inside. Mrs Weasley was making hot chocolate for everyone and Mr Weasley was searching the house for every blanket he could find. Ginny unbutton Harry's jacket while Fleur did the same to Bill. Hermione had already gotten her jacket off and was helping Ron with his. After everyone was wrapped nice and snug in around four blankets each, they all sat down at the table with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Ginny looked over at Ron. "What happened? Where were you?"

Ron looked over at Hermione. She nodded at him and he started to talk.

"Well I guess it was all my fault that we got lost. Hermione and I walked over the hill and we decided to check around the forest some because there was nothing else to do and it was so quiet."

He sighed, took a sip of hot chocolate, and kept talking.

"We got pretty far in the forest when Hermione got cold and said we should turn back. I listened to her only I didn't know which way we came in. So I pretended that I knew where I was going but we ended up even farther in the forest. I didn't know where we were because I had never been that far in the forest before. We decided to build a fire and wait for someone to come look for us when I found out that I dropped my wand."

"What's that got to do with anything? Hermione still had hers." Harry asked.

"No," said Ginny, "Hermione forgot hers here. We found it just after you left."

"Yeah, It was a pretty stupid mistake now that I think of it," whispered Hermione.

"Please continue Ron," Mr Weasley said impatiently. "You dropped your wand, then what?"

"Well since I dropped my wand, we couldn't build a fire. We weren't sure what to do but just then there was a sound in the bushes. Hermione was scared out of her wits. I went over to look and see what was there when Harry and Bill appeared form behind them."

"Whoa, wait a minute. How did you two find each other if you left at completely different times?" asked Ginny pointing at Harry and Bill.

"I was just about to give up and come back here when I saw Harry coming up the hill. He asked me if I had looked in the forest and when I said no we turned around and headed in that direction," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Ron. "As I was saying Bill and Harry came out of the bushes. We told them our story and headed back the way Bill and Harry came. Harry had marked the trees so we knew which way to go. After that we ended up here."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Mrs Weasley stood up and suggested that everyone go to bed. Once Harry and Ginny were alone in their room, Ginny slipped over on Harry's bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so glad your safe," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

He looked into her eyes. The fear he saw earlier that day had vanished and was replaced by that same firery look that he remembered from the first time they kissed. Remembering that thought he kissed her again and all of his thoughts disappeared.

**I'm really happy about all of the reviews I've been getting. Please review after you read! It doesn't matter if you already have I want to know if you still like it.**


	5. The Perfect Dress

Chapter 5- Shopping for a dress

Winter was leaving fast. The snow was melting, the birds started chirping and it was getting warmer and warmer outside. March went by fast and before Harry and Ginny knew it, April was here, the month they were getting married. Everyone was really busy with wedding plans and arrangements. Ginny, Fleur and Mrs Weasley had made and sent out all of the invitations and Hermione called a muggle shop and ordered the flower arrangements.

Early one day, in the middle of April, Hermione sat down next to Ginny at the kitchen table. They were discussing what dress Ginny would be wearing on her wedding day.

"I want a simple white one," said Ginny.

"Then you should go to a muggle shop and get one," replied Hermione.

"That's a good idea thanks."

"No problem. In fact I'm taking you wedding dress shopping right now," said Hermione.

"Really? Ok! Let me get ready I'll be down in a minute."

Ginny and Hermione rushed upstairs to get ready to go out. They told Harry and Ron where they were going and left the house.

"Ok," said Ginny. "Where to first?"

They were walking on a small path that led away from the Burrow.

Hermione stopped and thought for a minute.

"Hmmm," she said. "How about Ellen in London. That's were my mom got hers when she got married."

"Ok lets go," responded Ginny.

They spun in a circle and suddenly appeared in front of a medium sized boutique. Looking around, Ginny saw tons of people walking up and down the sidewalks, looking in the windows of nearby stores and coming out of shops with overflowing bags of clothes.

When Hermione and Ginny entered the shop, the tingling noise of a bell sounded somewhere in the shop. They looked around seeing lots of different shades of wedding dresses. A petit woman with long wavy black hair walked up to them from the back of the shop.

"May a help you?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Ginny. "I'm looking for a wedding dress. I want it simple and white."

"Ok," said the sales woman. "I'm sure we'll find something. My name is Charlotte by the way."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "This is Ginny and I'm Hermione."

Charlotte looked them over and smiled. She brought them to the back of the shop where all the wedding dresses were hung up neatly in rows. She showed them every dress on by one complimenting on how good they would look on Ginny, but Ginny shook her head at every single one.

"Come on Ginny," said Hermione, "There has to be one you like."

"I'm looking as hard as I can but I can't find the perfect one."

"Well…I guess we can keep looking, if you want," said Hermione, giving her friend a smile. "I'll stay here all day if you want."

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best."

Ginny smiled at her best friend knowing that when her and Ron got married she would be right there beside her as she was now.

She was just about to give up and come back another day when she saw it. There at the very back of the small boutique was the perfect wedding dress. She rushed over and took it off the rack. She laid it across her arms to admire the beautiful effect the sequins had on the dress. Hermione walked up behind her and gasped.

"Ginny that's perfect!" she cried. "You'll look great in it! Go try it on!"

Charlotte quickly showed Ginny to the dressing rooms. They waited outside the door excited to see what Ginny looked like in the dress.

In the dressing room Ginny was having trouble putting it on. There was white silk everywhere and she couldn't seem to find the right place to put her head. Finally after a few minutes Ginny walked out into the store. She looked over at Hermione who seemed to be holding back tears. Charlotte had a huge smile on her face. Both their expressions told Ginny exactly what she wanted to know. She was going to be wearing that dress down the aisle.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was tight fitting until it hit her hips. The small straps clung to her shoulders while several pieces of ribbon fell down her arm. The sequins made a beautiful pattern on the bottom half of the dress. It was perfect.

Ginny quickly hurried to take the dress off so she could buy it. After Charlotte had folded the dress and put it in a box her and Hermione headed out onto the crowded street. Hermione smiled at her and they turned on the spot suddenly appearing beside the Burrow.

"I can't wait to see they're faces," said Hermione as she started to walk up towards the door.

"Me neither," said Ginny.

I'm so excited!! They're getting married!! Please review everyone!! They make me so happy. :)


	6. A New Arrival

Chapter 6- A New Arrival

Winter was gone and spring was here. The snow melted and green grass grew in its place. Flowers were popping up everywhere in the grass and bees could be seen flying from flower to flower. The sun heated up the air and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Ginny decided to go outside for a short walk to escape the stressful kitchen in the Burrow. The slight breeze felt good against her face. She walked up to the top of a hill and looked down. The Burrow looked beautiful sitting down there with all the trees and flowers. She couldn't think of a better place to have her wedding. She turned around and stood beside her favourite tree. She looked down at the valley below her. There sat a huge lake surrounded by tall trees.

She was just thinking about having her wedding right there beside the beautiful lake when she felt two hands slide around her waist. She jumped and turned around to see Harry laughing behind her, using the tree for support.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting on the ground laughing. "It was tempting."

Ginny glared at him and turned back towards the lake. She heard Harry walk silently up beside her. He placed his arm around her waist and held her against him. She looked up into his green eyes. He smiled down at her.

"I really am sorry," he said. He turned and looked at the lake that Ginny was watching before he came up behind her.

"I know you are," she replied. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" asked Harry.

She looked up at him again and answered, "About everything."

"I see," he said. He was quiet for a moment and then finished, "Do you know what would make you feel much better?"

"It would be a miracle if there was anything that would make me feel better."

"I think I can dig something up," he said. He turned towards her and placed his lips on hers.

Ginny had never felt anything like it. It was like all of her worries and concerns about the wedding had all disappeared. She slipped her hand around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart and Ginny laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. He squeezed her gently and pulled her away.

"Do you feel better know?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You will always be my favourite doctor."

She looked into his eyes once more and said, "Lets go back down to the house. We might have to save everyone from getting killed by mom." Harry smiled and followed her down the hill, back to the Burrow.

When they walked in the door the could instintaly see that something wasn't right. Mrs Weasley and Fleur were rounding everybody up and linning them up in front of the fireplace.

"What's wrong mom?" Ginny asked.

"It's Alicia, she's having the baby," Mrs Weasley replied.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in line with the others. Standing there in line with them was Hermione, Ron, Mr Weasley and, Bill who was holding Victoire. Fleur passed around the pot of floo powder and one by one they stepped into the fireplace.

When Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo's the first thing she saw was George sitting nervously in a chair near the front desk. She quickly rushed up to him and he stood up to greet her and the rest of the family. Ginny hugged her older brother and kissed him on the check.

"How is she?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"The healer said she was doing as good as expected," he replied.

After hugging Hermione and Mrs Weasley they all sat down to wait for the healer to come out. They called George back in after a while and left the others outside the door to wait. After what seemed like forever a healer came out to talk to the family.

"How are they?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Well the baby is perfectly fine, it's Alicia we're worried about," replied the healer.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ginny.

"We're not quite sure that's why we're worried. The baby must have ruptured something on the way out. She has to go into immediate surgery and even with that she might not survive."

**Ohhh a cliff hanger!! Well you guys will just have to wait in order to find out. Please review no matter how many times you read this. I need to know what you guys think should happen and how much you guys like my story.**


	7. Life or Death?

Chapter 7- Life or Death?

Ginny's mouth dropped open in horror. She looked around and saw that she was not the only one who was surprised. Harry took her in his arms and hugged her tight. She pressed her head closer into his chest and tried hard not to cry. She could hear the others talking to one another wondering out loud what would happen. She looked up at Harry and could see that he was just as shocked as she was. She turned her back on Harry and walked over to the healer.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked.

"Just pray for her" the healer answered and then he quickly walked back into the room.

Ginny stood there for a moment thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. First, the healer could have made a mistake and Alicia was actually sitting up in bed looking at her new baby. Second, the operation could go fine and everything would go back to normal. Last, Alicia could…well…. she couldn't even think of what could happen if the operation wasn't successful. She walked back over to where Harry stood and pulled him over to two empty seats next to Alicia's room.

Everyone sat in silence for the next hour. George came to sit with them after the healer went back into Alicia's room. Ginny looked over at him sitting beside her. She felt sorry for him; First Fred now this. She wasn't sure if he would survive if Alicia didn't make it. She took his hand in hers and looked at him. He was looking at her too and Ginny could see the misery deep in his eyes.

Just when everyone was starting to get impatient the healer walked out of Alicia's room. George was the first one to get to him.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Well," said the healer. "She's doing as well as can be expected with that kind of surgery, but I'm sure after resting she'll be just fine."

Ginny could see the misery fade out of his eyes and replaced with happiness. Mrs Weasley rushed up to him and gave him a hug. Harry and Ron both pat him on the back and Ginny and Hermione each gave him a hug too. Bill was hugging Fleur behind them all and Mr Weasley was waiting for his turn to hug George.

Everyone was so happy they didn't notice a new healer come up holding a baby in her hands. She walked up to George and handed the baby to him.

"Congratulations dad, it's a boy," she said with a smile on her face.

George was so surprised that he almost forgot everyone standing there. Until Mrs Weasley cleared her throat and said, "What name did you guys pick out?"

George looked around at all the faces staring at him and answered, "Fred."

Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione's eyes all filled with tears. Harry took a hold of Ginny's hand and squeezed it tight. She leaned her head against his shoulder still looking over at George who was now passing the baby to his mom.

Alicia left the hospital the next day. She stayed in bed for two more days until she couldn't stand her room any longer. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur stayed at her house taking care of her and Fred while George, Bill, Harry and Ron were at work. Victoire and Teddy were delighted to have a new playmate and excited to leave the Burrow to play with Fred. They were constantly over at Alicia and Fred's with the girls so there was almost always a mess to clean up.

With all the excitement Ginny almost forgot the plans for the wedding until Mrs Weasley brought it up a week later. She started to get stressed out again from all of the arrangements but soon she would be walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams.

For a few more weeks everyone was rushing around trying to get as much done for the wedding as possible. They had an unexpected visit by Luna and Neville who decided that they would help as much as they could with the wedding. Finally, after weeks of preparation, it was the day that Ginny would be getting married.

Wow! I'm getting excited for the wedding!! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Please review. I have so many hits but almost no reviews so please people just review it only takes a minute!! 


	8. Preparations

Chapter 8- Preparations

It was the morning of Ginny's wedding and she had been lying in bed since three that morning. She kept going over in her mind how everything was going to be fine and how she and Harry would soon be married but she couldn't help thinking about the last wedding she had been to. Fleur and Bill's wedding had been fine until the end when the death eaters raided their house.

"That's not going to happen," she said out loud. "Things are different this time."

She heard Harry roll over in the bed beside her.

"Are you awake Ginny?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm awake," she replied.

She heard him get up and lay down beside her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit. You?"

"I'll be with you. What's there to be nervous about?"

He leaned over and kissed her check. She smiled back at him and said, "I suppose your right."

She saw him smile again and she leaned towards him and kissed him. When they pulled apart Ginny was no longer nervous. She was happy that finally after all those years she was going to marry the man she loved so much. Ginny was about to move closer to kiss Harry again when she heard someone walking up the stairs to their room. She sat up in her bed and Harry moved over to his. They just turned on a light when Hermione and Ron appeared in their doorway.

"Hey Gin," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess," she replied.

"What about you Harry? Nervous?" asked Ron.

"Nervous? I'm exited," Harry answered.

Laughing, everyone walked down to the kitchen. Since it was still pretty early, they were the only ones there. Hermione quickly waved her wand and four mugs of coffee hovered through the air and then sat on the table. They drank they're coffee quietly while waiting for the others to wake up. Mrs Weasley came down shortly after Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. While she started breakfast Mr Weasley came down with the morning paper. Both of them kissed Ginny on the cheek and rapidly started talking about the wedding plans. Ginny answered their questions thankful that they didn't know how nervous she was. Harry, of course, could tell that she was nervous so he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

After breakfast they went outside and walked up a small path where the wedding was going to be held. Harry took Ginny's hand and guided her to a small tent off the side of the wedding area. He gently pushed her towards the entrance. She looked back at him with a questioning look but he once again nodded towards the tent then turned around and left. Ginny pulled the flaps apart and stepped into the dimly lit tent.

She immediately spotted Hermione standing there with someone else she couldn't recognize since there wasn't much light. She took a couple more steps into the tent and exclaimed, "Luna?"

The second person stepped put of the shadow to where there was more light. "Yea, it's me."

Ginny rushed forward and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't think you would come," Ginny said.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't miss my too best friends getting married."

Ginny replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Well anyways, what am I doing in here?" she asked.

Hermione quickly spoke up, "This is the tent that you're getting ready in. Me and Luna will help you with hair, makeup and everything else."

Ginny suddenly felt nervous again.

"Ok lets do this," she said.

**Yay! Wedding time. I think I'm going to make maybe two of three chapters of the wedding since it's so important. Please review!!**


	9. It's Time

Chapter 9-

Chapter 9 – It's Time

It seemed like it took forever for Ginny to get ready for her wedding. Once Alicia arrived she was asked by Hermione to come help Ginny get ready. It took nearly 15 minutes to put on her dress alone and another 90 minutes for Hermione, Fleur, Alicia and Luna to do her hair and makeup. Many of Ginny's aunts, uncles, cousins and friends had already been by to wish her good luck.

There was exactly 15 minutes left until the wedding was due to start. Ginny was in the bride's tent waiting with Hermione, Luna and Alicia who had both gotten dressed in their gold bride's maid dresses. Fleur had already left to make sure everything in the reception area was going smoothly.

A voice outside the tent called, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," replied Ginny.

The flap of the tent opened and Bill came in followed by Charlie, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George and Ron. All of them wearing their best dress robes.

"You look beautiful Ginny," said Bill.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course we think so Ginny," replied Charlie.

Ginny smiled and spread her arms wide to give Charlie a hug. The rest of the Weasley's followed and Ginny was being crushed by all of the Weasley's.

"Good luck Ginny," said Ron and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll see you soon."

As soon as the family left Ginny started pacing around the tent.

"Ginny calm down. You'll be fine," said Alicia.

"Yea Ginny, just relax," suggested Hermione.

"Thanks guys. I'll try."

Ginny spent the next 5 minutes sitting in a chair by the entrance to the tent trying to calm her nerves. Bill's head popped through the tent flaps.

"Ginny it's time."

Ginny stood up and walked over to the tent entrance. She looked back to see Hermione, Luna and Alicia smiling encouragingly at her and she smiled back to show her thanks. She took her brother's hand and walked out into the bright sunlight. Together Ginny and Bill followed the stone path towards the wedding area. They passed a thick line of trees and walked into the reception area.


	10. Wedding Bells

Chapter 10 – Wedding Bells

Chapter 10 – Wedding Bells

Everyone that's had been sitting in the delicate gold chairs stood up silently and watched Ginny walk towards her father who stood at the beginning of the aisle between the rows of chairs. Bill kissed her on the cheek and went to stand in front of his chair beside Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand and began to walk down the aisle.

As they walked up the aisle, Ginny was concentration on Harry the whole time. She knew that as long as she lived she would never ever forget the look on his face as she walked towards him. When they reached the end of the aisle Ginny kissed her father and was helped up a small stone step to stand beside Harry.

Ginny looked down towards all the people who had come to see her get married. Most of her family was seated in the first three rows but she didn't recognize many faces beyond that. Standing behind her was Hermione, Luna and Alicia who were all her bride's maids and Fleur who was her maid of honour. Victoire, who was the flower girl, was standing a little ways back with Teddy. Behind Harry stood Ron, Neville and George dressed their best in order to fulfill their roll of best man.

Ginny hardly noticed what happened after that. She was too busy thinking that soon she would be married to the man she loved the most in the world. Before she knew it, Ginny was in Harry's arms being kissed passionately. They pulled away and Harry lifted her to the dance floor that had appeared with a flick of minister's wand.

After dancing with Harry, Ginny had danced with a number of people. Ron, Bill, Charlie and George all had the pleasure of dancing with Ginny. Soon it was dark and most of the guests were leaving. Harry and Ginny had just said goodbye to the last couple when Ron and Hermione walked up to them.

"Have you got them then?" asked Harry.

"Or course I do. Here," replied Ron who handed Harry two suitcases and a small package.

"Got what? What is that?"

Hermione smiled at her and answered, "You'll see."

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked to the top of the hill overlooking the Burrow. When they reached the top Ginny looked down and saw Ron and Hermione waving up at them. She waved back just as Harry put one arm around her waist.

"Just close your eyes and hold on tight," he said.

She did as she was told and felt Harry spin around followed by the familiar sensation of apparating.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."


	11. Oak Springs

Chapter 11- Oak Springs

Chapter 11- Oak Springs

Ginny opened her eyes and saw the most amazing sight. There, right in front of her sat the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The white stone of the house stood out perfectly against the green of the forest behind it. Flowers of all sorts lined the walls outside the house. An enormous window filled the smallest wall that was sticking out from the rest of the house.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up the steps to the front door. Ginny turned the knob and walked into a beautiful living room with a corner fireplace in the right hand corner. At the end of the living room was the dinning room with a kitchen attached. After a small tour of the kitchen Harry directed Ginny down a short hallway that led to the master bedroom. A dazzling king sized bed sat in front of the big glass window Ginny had seen earlier. A small table with a delicate lamp stood on each side of the bed. When Ginny looked up she saw a gorgeous golden chandelier hanging above the bed.

Ginny turned to Harry who had just dropped the suitcases near the foot of the bed.

"How did you do all this without me finding out?"

"Well," said Harry. "Even with the help of Hermione, Alicia, Fleur and Ron it wasn't easy."

After a quick tour of the rest of the house, which included 2 more bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a garage big enough for one car and a beautiful back porch, Ginny found herself in the living room sitting with Harry in front of the fireplace.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too Harry," she replied and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Harry smiled and said once more, "I have something for you."

He reached his arm beside him and brought out the small package Ron had given him earlier. Ginny took the package and ripped off the paper covering it to find a small green box. She looked over at Harry, took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside laid a thin silver chain with a diamond heart pendent hanging from it.

"Oh Harry this is beautiful," she said.

She laid the box aside, wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a soft, loving kiss. After they pulled away Harry took the necklace and put it around Ginny's neck.

"Come on. There's one more thing I want to show you."

Harry got up and walked slowly to the back door. Ginny quickly got up and followed. Harry led Ginny out the door and off the porch to a long path made of stone. Ginny followed the path in the forest and into a small clearing. Sitting in the middle of the clearing were three very tall oak trees all casting their shadows over a small spring below them.

"This is perfect," said Ginny. "Oak Springs."


	12. Beautiful Day

Chapter 12- Beautiful Day

Ginny woke up late the next morning, tired from all of the events from the past few days. She turned towards the space beside her and noticed it was empty. She sat up and looked around the room, but Harry was not there. After getting dressed, Ginny walked out into the spacious kitchen of her new home. The first thing she saw was Harry sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah I did. I was just really tired that's all."

He smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down. He walked over to the stove and scooped out some breakfast for her. Ginny began eating as soon as he set it down.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah starving actually," Ginny replied.

"That's good I made plenty."

He smiled as he watched her eat.

"Since when did you know how to cook so well?" she asked Harry.

"Well Hermione and your mom taught me a few tricks. It's not as hard as it looks."

"I guess you'll have to teach me then."

"I guess I will."

After Ginny finished eating and all the dishes were done, they both moved out into the Living room.

"So what are your plans for today?" asked Ginny.

"My plans are whatever you would like to do," Harry replied.

"Ok, then what are we going to do?"

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked.

"A swim? Where?"

He laughed warmly.

"Go get your things. I know a nice, secluded place were we can go."

Ginny went into her room, grabbed a few things, stuffed them in a bag and went to wait by the front door. It took Harry only a few moments to hunt down his things and they were off. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her down the street until there were no houses in sight. At the end of the road he held Ginny tightly and spun around. Ginny clung to Harry for dear life, as she still did not like to disapparate. After the dizzying sensation was over, Ginny opened her eyes.

A beautiful beach was before her. It was like no other beach Ginny had ever seen. The water was a clear blue and the sand a rich, warm brown. Waves rolled gently onto the sand where turtles and sea gulls walked.

"It's beautiful," said Ginny. "How did you ever find this place?"

"Ron told me about it. Him and Hermione came here once. They said it was beautiful and I thought you might like it."

"I do. It's beautiful."

They spent most of the day swimming and walking along the beach. Around noon, Ron and Hermione joined them and they had a picnic with all the food Hermione packed. When it got dark out, Harry took out his wand and lit a blazing fire. They laughed and told stories around the fire until Ginny and Hermione were almost asleep. Ginny layed her head against Harry's shoulders and closed her eyes. She could still see the campfire in front of her. It kept her from falling asleep completely. When it was time to go, Harry shook Ginny gently. She opened her eyes and got up. Harry held her close and spun on the spot once more. By the time they reached their house, Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. Harry carried her in the house and placed her gently on the bed. He changed out of his clothed and slipped in beside her.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I really hope to finish this story soon, but I know that won't happen. I have so much to write. I want to thank every one who has reviewed and rea my story. Please keep doing so!


	13. A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 13 – A Pleasant Surprise

1 month later…

Ginny and Harry spent 2 weeks together at Oak Springs as their honeymoon. After that, their house became just as popular as the Burrow. Every morning there was a new visitor along with the regular crowd. Ron and Hermione were over the most since they had not yet finished renovations on their new home. Hermione was always whipping out color pallets and wallpaper samples to ask Ginny for her opinion. In truth, Ginny was a little jealous of Hermione since she had a choice of what to do with her house, but then again, Ginny loved Oak Springs and could not possibly see any house better than this one.

After a long day of furniture shopping with Hermione, Ginny walked in the front door at Oak Springs to see Harry sitting with Ron.

"Oh Ron, you should have told me you'd be here. I just dropped Hermione off at your house," she said.

"That's alright Gin, I was just headed home anyways," he said. His voice sounded tired and worn out. Ginny looked at him with a confused expression.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Ron's just having a tough time."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well umm…" he looked at Ron for assistance.

"Just what Harry?"

"Umm, well Hermione's pregnant." Harry's serious expression turned into a huge smile. "It's supposed to be a girl."

"Really! That's great Harry! When did they find out?" Ginny's face was beaming.

"I just got the results today when you and Hemione were out. She's exactly two months. I'm off to tell her now."

"Oh my gosh Ron! That's wonderful news!"

"Thanks Gin. Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys later." He walked out the door and Ginny heard the small pop as he disapperated.

"Why is he so upset?" asked Ginny.

"He's not upset. Just worried you know. About not being a good father and what if this happens. Etc… Just the usual worries." He was still smiling. "It was actually kind of funny when he came over and started ranting about being a father. I had no idea what he was talking about so I had to stop him and make him explain."

"Oh Harry that's not funny! He's nervous!"

"I know Ginny but you should have seen him." He chuckled to himself.

"Honestly Harry."

"Ok sorry."

"Thank you."

"So did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Yes. We went to a couple of nice places but Hermione finally decided on the first store."

"Yes that sounds like her."

"Bu other than that it was really fun."

"I'm glad." His face lit up into a smile once more.

Ginny sat down on the couch next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned her head up to look at Harry but he was already there waiting. His kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and turned so she was facing him. The kiss got more and more passionate until it was necessary for them to stop so that they could breath.

"I love you," said Harry.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Ginny woke up early. She didn't understand why until her stomach growled. Laughing to herself she tiptoed into the kitchen for some breakfast. She took out all the ingredients she wanted and began to cook. As soon as the scent of bacon and eggs filled the house, Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Perfect timing," said Ginny, just as she finished making two plates full of breakfast.

"I know," he said smiling. He was looking out the window.

Ginny turned to see what he was looking at and saw an owl flying in through the window. It landed expertly on the table and held out its leg so Harry could take the paper off. Ginny dug through a drawer and pulled out some change, which she handed to Harry. She placed the two plates on the table as soon as the owl took off again. Breakfast that morning was quiet. Harry read the newspaper, occasionally reading her a section in an exciting article. Finally Ginny finished and got up to put her plate away. Suddenly she felt really sick. He dropped her plate with a crash and ran to the bathroom.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

Harry came running into the bathroom just in time to hold Ginny's hair up for her. When Ginny was done she turned towards Harry. He already had a cloth in his hand and began to wipe her face. He handed her a toothbrush and watched as she brushed every last piece of dirt out of her mouth before he spoke.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I was eating and then as soon as I got up I felt sick."

"Maybe you should see a healer."

"No, no I'm fine. Really. I must have eaten too much."

"I don't know. I think I'll call one over anyways. Stay here I'll be right back."

Ginny walked out into the hall and sat down on a chair beside the washroom door. She heard voices coming from the living room and the Harry walked back into the hall.

"They're sending a healer over now since they're not busy. They said it should only take a few minutes."

"Harry, really I'm fine. I feel better already."

"I know but I just want to make sure."

He walked over and took her hand. He led her to the couch in the next room and they waited for the healer to arrive. Harry had his arm wrapped loosely around Ginny's shoulders and her hand was resting on his leg. Ginny turned her head towards the fireplace and at that moment a woman in the white robes of a healer appeared with a faint pop. The healer stepped out of the fireplace just as Harry stood up to greet her. She seemed very friendly as she shook Harry's hand and he began to explain her the problem. The healer looked Ginny over as Harry spoke.

"Ah yes, I understand," the healer said once Harry had finished.

She walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her. She put her hand on her forehead and when she seemed satisfied she took it off. She began rummaging in her bag and took out an instrument Ginny had never seen before. After the healer had waved her wand around a bit and took out a few more tools from her bag she got up off the couch.

"I believe I know what the problem is."

Ginny and Harry both looked at her expectantly.

"Congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

Harry and Ginny turned and looked at each other. Harry was grinning and Ginny was in shock.

"A… a baby?" she asked.

"Yup. You are exactly one month pregnant. You're due in November."

Harry walked over to the healer and said thank you. She told him to bring Ginny in for a check up in about a month to make sure everything was going as planned. He then left her as she returned to the fireplace and disappeared. Harry sat down next to Ginny on the couch. He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"We're having a baby?" she asked as if it was still unsure.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

Suddenly she smiled. "Really?"

Harry laughed. "You should know."

Ginny immediately placed her hand on her stomach. She imagined what she would look like nine months from now. Her face seemed to give her thoughts away.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned. "Everything will be fine."

Ginny was still wearing the same expression. "I'm going to be huge," she complained.

Harry laughed and pulled her into a warm hug. Ginny laughed with him as he pulled her up off the couch.

"Go and get your jacket and meet me at the door," he said.

Ginny did as she was told and returned to the door where Harry was waiting.

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to Ron and Hermione's."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and has put up with me. :) So sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been really busy with work and school. Now that I'm on vacation it's a little easier. And I'm sorry for the really short chapters. I didn't even realise they were short until I put them up. I promise more longer chapters in the future! Anyways I plan on finishing this story up soon as I have already begun a new one. This time with different couples. I hope you read that one as well. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read all your responses!!


	14. An Unfortunate Event

Chapter 14- An Unfortunate Event

The next couple of months went by fairly fast, to everyone but Ginny anyways. To Ginny, it was some of the longest months she had ever lived through. However the last month of the pregnancy was yet to come and Ginny expected the worse. Her back already ached and her ankles were swollen. She couldn't walk up or down the stairs, as she couldn't see her feet. It also made traveling quite difficult. Apparating and traveling by floo powder were the worst. They always made her sick right after, but since they were the easiest ways of traveling she couldn't avoid them.

Hermione was having just as rough a time as Ginny. They spent most of their time together at the Burrow where everyone fussed over them. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had already thrown them a beautiful baby shower, which Ginny thought was a little exaggerated but enjoyed it anyways.

It was a beautiful day and she hated to be inside. She was constantly asking to go for a walk outside but nobody would let her. There was always a new reason added to the list every time she asked. Hermione was not as willing though. She was a month farther along in her pregnancy than Ginny. She was a lot bigger and refused to walk anywhere she didn't have to. Ginny understood though. She wanted that baby out of her as soon as she could and a month seemed a little too long to wait.

"Mom, I really would like to go for a walk outside," she complained.

"Ginny I have already gone over this. You're in no state to go for a walk outside by yourself," Molly responded.

"I'll get someone to go with me. Fleur doesn't mind do you?"

"I agree wiz your mozer, Ginny. You really shouldn't be out walking like zis," Fleur answered.

Ginny sighed. That was the fifth time she had tried and so far she was going nowhere. She looked over to where Harry was sitting. As he looked up he saw her expression. Please, she mouthed. She watched him sigh and get up.

"You know, maybe a walk outside would be good for her. I'll take her," he said.

"Oh all right dear," said Molly. She then glared at her daughter, "since she is not giving up."

They both started to laugh as Harry helped Ginny up from the couch.

"We won't be long," he promised.

He took Ginny's hand and led her out the door. He took he along a thin path that went through the forest and along side a lake. Ginny was shocked at the view as she stepped out of the forest and surveyed the lake.

"This is beautiful!" she gasped. "I didn't know this was here. How did you find it?"

"I was just walking through the woods and I came across it. So I made a path with my wand and thought that you would like to see it," Harry answered.

"Well you were right." She turned to smile at him. "It's beautiful."

"I dunno, I can think of something better," he said while looking at her.

Harry leaned in closer to Ginny as she leaned closer to him. Their lips met for one brief moment and then they heard someone scream.

"Harry! Ginny! Come here quick."

Ginny looked around. "That was mum, we'd better go back."

Harry took her hand once again and led Ginny through the path. When they emerged from the forest Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be found. Harry pulled Ginny into the house. As they rushed inside they noticed it was empty. 'Where was everybody?' Ginny thought. Just when she was getting nervous Harry noticed a note stuck to the wall. He walked over and took it down. After reading it, he handed it to Ginny. She read:

_Harry and Ginny_

_Hermione is having the baby_

_Meet us at St. Mungo's immediately!_

_Mum_

"She's having the baby!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come on Harry let's go!"

Harry took her hand and rushed her to the fireplace. He took the bucket of floo powder and offered some to Ginny.

"Let me go first so that I can help you when you come through," Harry said. "Remember what the healer said, you will get dizzy if using floo powder."

Ginny nodded her head and pushed Harry towards the fireplace.

"Hurry I want to get there," she almost yelled.

Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and he was gone. Now it was Ginny's turn. She took a few deep breathes before following Harry. As she spun around in the fireplace she started to feel sick. She fell out of the fireplace and a pair of strong hands caught her around the waist and carried her to a chair.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry's voice appeared almost out of nowhere. She knew it had been him that caught her but her eyes were still shut from the dizzy spell.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered as she opened her eyes. They were sitting in the lobby at St. Mungo's. "Can we go up to see them now?"

"Sure. Wait here and I'll go find out which room."

As Ginny waited, she closed her eyes again. The trip to the hospital made her quite dizzy and uncomfortable. She waited until she heard footsteps coming her way to open her eyes. Harry helped her up off the chair and into the nearest elevator. They rode up to the forth floor with another couple. After weaving their way through a few corridors, they made it to the right room. Ron and the other men were waiting outside the door. Ginny assumed everyone else was in the room. She let go of Harry's hand and opened the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron give a nervous glance inside. Harry also noticed and walked over to comfort Ron.

Ginny continued into the room. Everything was crazy. Hermione was lying on the only bed. Fleur, Molly and Luna were hovered around her with wet clothes and various other things, trying to make her comfortable. There were also two healers in the room. One was speaking to Hermione, giving her directions and the other was in the corner working at something that Ginny could not see. As soon as she walked in the room everyone turned to look at her. Luna quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to a chair sitting next to Hermione's head. When Hemione was getting closer to delivering the baby Ginny started talking to her like the healer had told her, and when it was time, it was Ginny's job to tell her to push. Everyone continued to guide Hermione through as she delivered the baby. The healer immediately took the baby into the corner with the second healer. The room went quiet; the only sound was the healer's footsteps as she made her way across the room. Suddenly, Ginny felt there was something wrong. Luna turned to look at her with the same expression that would have been on her face and then it clicked. The baby wasn't crying. Why wasn't it crying? Was there something wrong? What's happening? Questions began to build up in her mind. She could see the others working it out too. Hermione was the only one staying calm. _'She hasn't noticed' _Ginny thought. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the healer to return. When the healer's footsteps were once again the only sound in the room, Hemione opened her eyes and looked up. Her expression immediately turned to confusion when she saw the faces of the healer and her family.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Where's my baby?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but," the healer hesitated. "The baby didn't make it."

Three pairs of hands immediately went to soothe her. Her face didn't change at all. She still looked confused.

"It's ok Hermione."

"Don't cry it's alright."

"We're all so sorry."

Everyone's voice was trying to be heard, but still Hermione did nothing.

Ginny leaned in closer. "Hermione, are you ok?" Her voice was full of concern. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for her answer.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled for the right words.

"I just…don't understand. I did everything right. What happened?"

The healer stepped forward, closer to the bed. "Sometimes, things just don't work out. Don't worry, dear, it's not your fault. Some things just weren't meant to happen."

Hermione's expression just stayed blank. Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her out of the room.

"Let's leave her alone to think."

As they excited the room, Hermione's parents walked in.

"How is she?" Her mother asked.

Ginny just kept walking until they reached the corridor outside her room. Four pairs of eyes looked up at their exit. One look at their faces and the questions began.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked first.

"Is Hermione ok?" asked Harry.

Mr. Wealsey started to speak but Luna held up her hand. "Hermione is fine, she's just in shock."

"Shock? What's wrong?" Ron questioned.

"Well…" Ginny began. She looked at Luna for some help.

"The baby didn't make it," she said. Sympathy hung of her every word.

Harry walked up behind Ron and pushed him in the direction of the door. He stumbled at first, but then he found his feet and walked in to see Hermione. Ginny's eyes found Harry's as soon as the door shut.

"How is she holding up?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't said anything since the healer gave her the news." Ginny replied quietly.

Luna joined in the conversation, "I'm sure she'll be fine. It's just big news, that's all."

Ginny still wasn't comforted. She felt Harry's arms slide around her waist and she looked up to meet his gaze.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, everything will go fine. You still have a month."

Ginny felt guilty for letting him see her worry about such silly things.

"I know," she whispered back. "I was just thinking…"

"Well don't think about it. Nothing is going to happen."

He led her to a chair and sat her down. He took the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder just as Ron came out of the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and then leaned against the wall. He put his hand over his eyes as Luna walked up to him and put her hand on his arm.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please review this chapter as well! I hope you all liked it!


	15. Wonderful Week

Chapter 15 – Wonderful Week

Three weeks had gone by since Hermione's loss. Everyone had seemed to get over it except her. Even Ron had past his stage of grief and was on the road to recovery. But Hermione still wasn't the same. From the time she woke up to the time she went to sleep, she hardly said anything. She would sit on the couch or a chair and stare off into space. There was constantly people over at the house to help with Hermione, but nothing seemed to work.

Harry and Ginny were over every day. Harry would talk to Ron in the other room while Ginny stayed with Hermione. Still nothing would seem to affect Hermione. This day however, something seemed to change. Harry and Ginny arrived at the same time as always. Ginny stayed in the living room with Hermione and Harry and Ron went elsewhere. Ginny began talking about her day, as always, and continued to attempt to get Hermione to talk. She was telling Hermione the story about when Harry had tripped and fell into the mud, when the pain started. Ginny knew it was time as soon as the first one hit. She stopped halfway through her sentence.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, immediately aware of everything. "Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Oh Hermione! I think it's time," Ginny answered.

"I'll go get Harry. You stay right here and I'll hurry back." She hurried out of the room and came back a minute later with Harry and Ron.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Harry I'm fine. But the baby is coming."

"We'll get you to Saint Mungos right away," he said. "Ron, we'll meet you at the hospital. Could you run over to our place and get Ginny's stuff?"

"Yes of course," Ron said while he was helping Ginny up.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said quickly. He picked Ginny up in his arms and walked towards the door.

Hermione was already there opening it and Harry quickly walked out. Once he hit the paved driveway he turned on the spot and appeared in the waiting room of Saint Mungos. Two healers immediately rushed to his side and guided him to the fourth floor. They found an empty room and he placed Ginny gently on the bed. One healer began talking to Ginny right away while the other one rushed around the room preparing everything.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley walked in the room accompanied with Fleur. They came at once to the bed with Ginny and began talking to her, trying to get her to stay calm and relax. A little later Luna arrived, followed by Hermione. Once Hermione walked into the room, everyone was silent, except of course Ginny and the healers. Mrs. Weasley gasped and ran over to give her a big hug. Hermione hugged back but seemed distracted and kept looking over at Ginny. After Mrs. Weasley was done, Hermione rushed over to Ginny's bedside.

"Ginny? How are you feeling?"

"Oh just wonderful Hermione, couldn't be any better," Ginny replied. She finished it off with a loud moan as another wave of pain hit her.

"Okay, Ginny, just relax. Everything will be fine." Hermione grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping Ginny's forehead.

After the initial shock of seeing Hermione up and talking again, everyone else began to follow Hermione's lead. Soon after, Harry was kicked out of the room because it was time. Harry waited out in the hall with Ron, Mr Weasley and Bill. Eventually George and Charlie arrived along with Alicia, little Fred and Teddy. As the voices in the room began to get louder the tension rose. It seemed like forever to Harry. Every once and a while, he saw eyes flicker towards him and he did his best to ignore them.

Finally the door opened and a nurse asked Harry to come inside. He rushed over to Ginny's bed and at once saw the baby in her arms. She beemed up at Harry as he kneeled down beside her.

"James Sirius," she said simply and Harry knew what she was talking about. He nodded his head in agreement.

"It's perfect."

* * *

A few days later Ginny and James were allowed to go home. Everyone was happy, including Hermione, who had gone back to her normal self. Ginny and Harry were excited to go home to finish the room for James. Ginny had many plans of what to do and they were trying to decide on just one. For now though, James would be sleeping in Ginny and Harry's room, were they had already set up a crib.

When Ginny and Harry arrived home they were greeted with a surprise. Someone, who was obviously Hermione and Luna, had decorated the house with colourful streamers and balloons welcoming them and the baby home. They had also cooked a nice meal and placed it out on the table. Ginny, who was dieing for a home cooked meal, immediately went to the table and placed James in the chair, bought just for him. Harry sat down on the other side of James and they began to talk and eat. After they finished, Harry began to clear the table and place any leftovers in the fridge.

"Why don`t you feed James while I finish this," Harry said.

Ginny picked James up out of the chair and brought him into the living room. She sat down on the loveseat and lifted her shirt so James could eat. After the table was cleared, Harry came to join her. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. They both watched James eat until he was full. When his eyes began to droop, Harry picked him up out of Ginny's arms and brought him to bed. When he returned he saw that Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch. He picked her up and brought her to the bed and then crawled in beside her. It had been a wonderful week.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short and took forever to post. I'm trying to write more so i can finally finish this story!! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen next!!


End file.
